


The Artist

by look_turtles



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Duck loves being an artist





	The Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets Prompt: transform

Duck picked up a brush, dipped it in rich red paint and brushed it against a white canvas. He was in the little workshop behind his house. His red plastic radio was tuned to Wilby’s only radio station and they were playing classic rock. Various signs sat in various stages of being painted were all around the room.

He moved with the music as he painted. 

He had always enjoyed art, there was just something about transforming a piece of blank canvas into whatever he wanted.

When Dan had decided to move back to the mainland, Duck had poured all of his heartache onto the canvas and created landscapes that looked empty and melancholy.

Buddy had helped him through that, but they had been good friends since they were little. He had helped Buddy through his divorce. Their relationship had deepened and he was surprised and happy, but then he had always been a romantic.

Speaking of Buddy, he came up behind Duck and wrapped his arms around Duck’s waist. Duck laughed as Buddy’s lips tickled his neck. 

‘Working hard?’ Buddy asked with a laugh.

‘Yep. I’ll be done soon.’

As Duck painted, Buddy just stood there embracing him. Someday, he was going to paint Buddy, but for now he just enjoyed the closeness. It was wonderful, Wilby wonderful so to speak.


End file.
